The Suicide Of Sakura Haruno
by TheDogObeys
Summary: It takes a death to unravel the demons hidden within the shadows of life. In this realistic alternate universe, a group of broken Konoha teenagers will brace their inner demons in this coming-of-age tale; and the story begins, with a simple push off the bridge. WARNING: Story contains graphic material that may be unsuitable for some readers. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S ****WARNING: Suicide, sex, self mutilation, and other triggers are mentioned quite often in this story. So please do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Oh my...long time no see it seems! But do not worry, the Dog has returned! And with a story that has the most chapters I have written in a lifetime. Which is not a lot, since I write mostly one shots. I have been gone for a year it seems, mostly because I have been through so much. But everything has settled down, so here I am!**

* * *

******Before you read the prologue, please take your time in reading this:**

******This fanfiction takes place in an AU that is realistic, dark, and gritty. Most of the MAIN teenage characters from Naruto are in this story (Except for Gaara and Kankuro), and their personalities are the SAME. Their issues, be it mental or physical, are emphasized for the sake of the story. Some of the characters' sexual preferences have been altered for the story as well. **

******I will update chapters weekly, and this is the prologue. So stay tuned!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

January eighth, 2012. 1:25 A.M. There were hardly any clouds that sunless morning, but the stars scattered across the blackened sky were dim. No matter how hard the stars strained to shine, they were always dull; especially against the constant, horrible glow radiating from the massive city below them. It is unfortunate for the stars to have to struggle with such a losing battle against the synthetic city lights. The stars were once powerful beings, but now look at them; they are nothing but pathetic candles, trying to outshine the sun.

That was what the girl saw when she gazed at the weak stars that early morning, as she stood safely on the connecting bridge between two districts of urbanized Konoha. Her two hands were placed firmly on the railing of the bridge, making her pallid skin glow against the bridge's dark steel skin. Lights from Konoha's skyscrapers glistened in her green eyes like tears, making her face as breathtaking as an angel. The city was reflected beautifully on the glassy surface of the sea below the bridge; creating a serene, almost fantastical, atmosphere.

The girl however, did not notice the beauty of the urban landscape. Her heart was so swollen with emotion, that there was no room to take in the beauty of the moment; the beauty of her last few moments of life.

As she continued to gaze up at the dim stars, she began to see faces swirling in her memories; she saw faces of her beloved friends, and hurtful family. She saw the face of the man she thought she loved, and of the girl she knew she loved. She saw her own broken face, a face that had surrendered to the final straw broken on the camel's back.

Finally, she tore her gaze away, and lowered her head toward the railing in front of her. Strands of her pink hair tickled her round cheeks and forehead, as she slowly climbed over the railing.

1:32 A.M. She sat herself on top of the railing, allowing her feet to dangle freely. Her eyes stared at the perfectly still water 120, or more, feet below. Her heart churned painfully. The broken girl had strained to shine brilliantly before her family, before society, but the horrible glow of reality dulled down her light. She was just as pathetic as the stars above her, and she realized that. Without the slightest of hesitation, she leaned forward, and gave herself a slight push.

1:33 A.M. The glass surface of the sea shattered, distorting the reflection of the beautiful city. Bubbles and ripples danced across the calm waters, stirring the serenity. The stars above finally gave up, and no longer tried to shine that sunless morning.

Death stood behind the broken girl as she committed her suicide, observing every facial expression, hearing every one of her thoughts, including the observation of the stars. It was Death who told me every detail of the girl's suicide, for I was not there at the time. I was in the girl's house, waiting for her parents to read the sloppy suicide note left by their daughter.

They did not know that I, Sorrow, was awaiting their awakening at 5:30 in the morning. Soon, the broken girl's friends will feel me too, stronger than the parents.

The dead girl did not realize that her suicide unraveled demons hidden within the people she truly cared about, creating stories within a larger story. I, Sorrow, will take the time to tell this tale that was started by a simple push off the bridge.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...AGAIN: The earlier chapters are not as bad as the later chapters, trust me. I am not kidding; THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY DARK. SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE.**

**Read and Review darlings! **


	2. Chapter 1: Interrogation

**Hello again! Well, here is the first chapter of this story. Please read and review! If there are minor grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The elongated arms of the clock reached 7:00 A.M. At this time, adults are busy with their daily tasks, and the children are beginning their daily lesson at school. The city remains just as alive as it is during the night, but its midnight glow cannot be seen under the blazing sun. During this time, the city is an organized maze of glass shards, towering over clean streets. For an area carrying an unruly population, the city is unnaturally tidy. Of course, the people living in Konoha are not as organized and clean like the city they live in.

On the west district of the perfectly planned city, sitting on the end of a line of uniform houses, is the home of the broken girl who died that sunless morning. It was 7:00 A.M., nearly six hours after the girl's suicide, when two police cars were seen solemnly parked on the driveway of the house. There was a uniformed police officer sitting on the steps of the house's wooden front porch, smoking a fresh cigarette. His aging face carried no expression, but his eyes glistened contently as he inhaled the cigarette's soothing smoke. Behind him was the front door, which was open; exposing the dim inside of the house.

A rigid staircase to the rooms above was the first sight to see past the front door, as well as the entrance hallway. Trudging down those stairs was a second police officer. He was taking a quick bathroom break, and returned to see the front door open. Disgruntled, he quickly approached the open door. "Damn kids, always leaving shit open." He grumbled, before quietly closing the door. The officer's face was harsh from his years working in Konoha's police force, leaving him with a frown that will last him a lifetime. The grumpy police officer scratched his bristled chin, before hearing quiet sobbing from the living room down the entrance hallway.

Slowly, the officer turned his gaze toward the end of the hallway."She's still crying?" He inaudibly whispered, as he proceeded to stare into the living room. Reflected in the officer's beady black eyes, was a tired man in his bed-time attire, with his arm wrapped loosely around his mourning wife's shoulders.

The grieving woman gasped for air as she drowned in her tears, burying her face even deeper into her husband's neck. I stood behind the couple, and allowed my distressing aura swallow their hearts.

40 minutes ago, while the couple stared in disbelief at the suicide note their daughter, Sakura Haruno, left on their night stand, a stern knock on the front door startled them. When Sakura's father opened the door, he came face to face with the most tragic news a father never in his lifetime wants to hear. The news came through the lips of a young police detective, Itachi Uchiha.

It was an hour prior to his visit at the Haruno household, when Itachi had gotten a call that a body was found floating near a pier in the city's southern district. His office was ten minutes away from the pier, so it did not take long for him to arrive at the scene. I was not there to witness the discovery of Sakura's corpse, but Death told me that when Itachi arrived, the body was floating face up, distended like a fat man's belly. Sakura's swollen face was slightly marred from fish feasting on her skin, but as Itachi laid his warm black eyes on her he immediately recognized her. Death could tell he knew her by the quick surge of surprise in Itachi's coal irises. It was at that moment of surprise when Death noticed that Itachi's face bore a strong resemblance to one of the faces recorded repeatedly in Sakura's memories. The face of the boy Sakura had once loved, Death told me.

I watched, with great amusement, as Itachi sat himself on Mr. Haruno's lazy chair in front of the living room television set, with Sakura's letter in his fine hand. His impassive eyes scanned slowly through the paper, observing every curve of each letter, imagining her fair face as she wrote her last words with haste. I could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep him from showing any form of pity on his face.

All was silent (except for the horrible gulps from Sakura's sobbing mother) when the young detective finally put down the letter. He then crossed his arms over his chest, allowing the muscles of his arms to be easily seen underneath the fabric of his suit. Then, with impassive eyes, the handsome man spoke.

"This letter obviously shows that Sakura had committed suicide, so there is no need to investigate this death any further." Itachi's voice was soft as a nurse's lullaby, quieting the tears of Sakura's distraught mother until all was completely quiet. "However," He continued, "Because this girl was so close to my brother, I would like to ask some questions. Is that alright?" He gazed at Sakura's parents, flustering them with his genuine eyes. Without waiting for their permission, Itachi began.

"Sakura mentioned a family argument that happened recently in her suicide note. She mentioned it often as well; however, the details on this argument are quite vague. May I ask what caused this mentioned argument to occur?"

Sakura's mother pushed herself away from her husband, and slowly sat down on the couch adjacent to Itachi. "She…said some absurd things." She answered, her trembling voice as clear as rain.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked sincerely, his tone calm and collected.

Sakura's mother's two front teeth sank into her lower lip, as tears flowed from her eyes again. "Sakura was…confused. I prayed for god to enter into her heart, to make her see that what she said to me was a sin. But she…refused; and took her life." The melancholy woman's green eyes glistened in tears, shining bright like diamonds.

Itachi could not help but tilt his head, his eyebrows quirking in puzzlement. "She was confused?"

Blood drained from Sakura's mother's face upon hearing Itachi's questioning voice. Seeing the discomfort emanating from his wife, Sakura's father intervened. "…I think it would be best if you leave."

Itachi studied the couple's faces, quietly musing over their sudden hesitation. Sakura's father's face purpled in impatience, but he did not dare interrupt Itachi's thoughts. Then, without showing a hint of emotion, the young detective murmured, "Your daughter did not turn out how you wanted her to be. If she had never died, she would grow up without a husband, leaving you two without grand children to spoil. She would have disappointed you in the future, if she did not already. Am I correct?"

Sakura's father did not say anything, but merely burned Itachi with his piercing gaze. Itachi however, ignored the father's glare. The young detective stood from the lazy chair, and proceeded to walk to the entrance hallway. Sakura's parents, as well as the second and first police officer, followed Itachi out onto the driveway. I also followed. "Itachi! Please do us a favor." Sakura's mother cried out, scurrying to keep up with the detective's quick pace.

Itachi turned around to face the upset woman, giving his attention to her. Her eyes were red from grieving as she spoke. "Tell Sasuke what happened. He was a good friend to Sakura, he deserves to know." Itachi's hitherto stone expression softened. "You look exhausted, please rest." Itachi then turned toward his car, and pulled out his car keys from his front pant pocket.

7:10 A.M. The police cars pulled out of the driveway, and soon the orderly neighborhood resumed its monotonous routine of being a perfect facade, like the rest of Konoha. I was no longer needed at the Haruno household (the distraught parents had had enough of my bitter flesh), so I moved on to the next place where Sakura's tragedy will strike the hardest: The main public high school of the city's western district, where Sasuke Uchiha was the first to feel my presence; through a simple text message from Itachi, his older brother.

* * *

**Yes! You made it. **

**I can't wait to finish chapter two. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2: No

**Wow. I am still alive. Anyway, it has been a month since I last updated. Blame school work, tests, and my broken mentality for my absence. That, and this chapter is extremely long. At least I think so. **

**I am kind of disappointed that there are not a whole lot of reviews for this story so far. Maybe it's because people want me to update Crimson God, or write a Devil May Cry smut tale (which I refuse, because I have disassociated myself with the fandom). But I really want this to be a success...So, let us just pray this chapter will be a success. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

7:20 A.M. The wind danced through the city's glass buildings and synthetic trees, hurrying past streets and stores like a mighty stallion. It galloped its way past crowds of humble citizens, diving underneath skirts and business suits in a careless fashion. I rode on the wind's untamed back, allowing the wind to take me to the public high school in Konoha's western district. Within a few moments, I had arrived to the next setting of the story.

The school blends quite well with the city. The school seems like a conglomeration of white boxes, decorated with rows of tinted blue windows. Inside, hollow casts of teenagers sit in their desks, dressed in the same pristine school uniform; routinely scribbling down notes from that day's lesson. As their pens slide across the notebook page, their heads are all lowered simultaneously, bowing in union before the standing teacher. Superficially, the students are organized like the streets of the city, but no one can make a crowd of individual thinkers go in one direction.

On the second floor of the school's main building, down the main corridor on the right, was a plain classroom. Inside the classroom, a plain teacher lectured before his students, his back turned on them as his marker squeaked against the white board. The teacher was not an interesting sight to see, but that could not be said for the 11th grade students behind him.

At first glance the students are well behaved, writing down notes written on the white board, listening to the teacher; but beneath the surface of their skins, stories of self-destruction are written on their souls. These students are rebellious cocoons webbed from their own tragedy.

Sitting on the last desk, on the second to last row, was a pretty boy with soot black hair (which stuck out unusually like an exotic bird's head) and rice white skin. His position was alert and upright, but his eyes were dull with ennui, and his mind was drifting out of the classroom. Sitting on his desk, was his notebook, organized carefully like the city. Tucked snugly in the pockets of his notebook, were tests with perfect scores scribbled on them. With his untouched face, unique hair, and soaring grades, Sasuke Uchiha is the embodiment of perfection. Of course, you cannot judge a boy by his looks and talent.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, abruptly sending his mind back into the classroom. Sighing quietly to himself, Sasuke pulled out his cellphone. Not a twitch of surprise was seen on the young Uchiha's face when he saw the name '_Itachi Uchiha_' next to the little message icon. "He's checking to see if I'm in school right now?" Sasuke thought with distaste, "That's earlier than usual. He and dad really enjoy breathing down my neck, like the cops they are."

With the touch of his thumb, the disgruntled teenager opened the text message, wondering what his brother wanted. I crept closer to him, anticipating the news about to be announced.

**Itachi: **I have something important to tell you, Sasuke. Please, do not panic, do not cause a scene.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. Then, his two thumbs ran across the sensitive touch screen, creating a reply.

**Sasuke: **I won't. What's wrong?

The young boy glanced up at his teacher. The monotonous man had his back still turned on his students. Sasuke then glanced back at his lap when his phone vibrated.

**Itachi: **Earlier this morning, I found a dead body floating near a pier in the southern district of the city. Her face was marred, blue, and well past her due date. But I was able to recognize her…

In that instant, Sasuke felt his stomach harden. Did someone he know die? His eyes flickered to the empty desk in front of him. That desk, coincidentally, belonged to Sakura Haruno. "Sakura hasn't been feeling well lately. She is probably out sick." He thought, nonchalantly shaking off the instinct stirring in his gut. He then replied to Itachi's message.

**Sasuke: **…And? Who was it?

Sasuke took a deep breath, and glanced at the empty desk again. The unnerving feeling still nagged in his belly, but his denying mind brushed it aside. "Sakura will probably be texting me soon, for the lesson she missed today." Suddenly, the cellphone vibrated on his lap. I immediately jumped into Sakura's seat, and watched Sasuke's face carefully as he opened the message.

His brother's message was short, bearing only a name. The young Uchiha glanced at the message, and within seconds, my presence struck him like a freight train. Every bone and muscle in his body froze. His throat dried up, and his stomach churned inside him. His brain was numb, and time around him slowed.

He could not bring himself to look up at Sakura's empty desk in front of him without feeling nauseous. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on his phone screen, staring incredulously at his older brother's message. "Do any of you students have any review questions for the upcoming test this week?" Sasuke snapped his head up upon hearing his teacher's voice.

The teacher's eyes scanned slowly across the class of students. "Anyone at all? Kiba, do you have any questions? No? Hmm, then what about Ino? No? Chouji, any questions? Naruto? Hinata? Juugo? Juugo, where's Suigetsu? Is he skipping again? God da…Shikamaru! Oh god, somebody wake that boy up please. He's drooling all over the textbook!" A wave of quiet laughter rumbled through the sleepy atmosphere, as the teacher turned his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Do you have any questions?" The class fell silent again.

Sasuke clenched onto his phone, trying to refrain his hands from shaking. His eyes averted the teacher's gaze as he solemnly shook his head.

The teacher shrugged. "Of course not Sasuke, you are the class prodigy." The teacher then noticed the empty desk in front of Sasuke. "Sakura's absent I see. Too bad, I was looking forward to what never-ending swarm of questions she has this time." Sasuke's stomach dropped upon hearing his dead friend's name. My aura swept over his body in heat waves, making the Uchiha feel nauseous and claustrophobic. He needed some space, and he needed it quickly.

Trying to control his trembling arms, Sasuke slowly raised his hand. The teacher winced in surprise when he saw Sasuke's hand. "Oh. You have a question Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke's voice cracked as he whispered, "May I…use the restroom?" A blank expression was clear on the teacher's face as he stared at Sasuke. "I'm sorry…what did you ask?" The whole class was silent as Sasuke repeated his question. His voice was louder, but more unsteady, and cracked. The teacher, not noticing Sasuke's discomforting tone, casually nodded.

Sasuke immediately stood from his chair, and quickly made his way out the door. I followed closely behind as he entered the boys restroom, right across from the classroom. Luckily for the Uchiha, he was the only one in the room.

Feeling dizzy, Sasuke staggered toward the sinks. I watched as he quickly turned the faucet on. Sasuke slowly inhaled as clean water gushed from the faucet's head. The overwhelming stench of urine and soap clouded his nostrils, but his mind was too scattered for him to even care.

He cupped his two hands underneath the faucet's stream, allowing the water to fill like the confusion and sorrow swelling in his chest. He bent over, and buried his face into the pond overflowing in his hands. He then lifted his head to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Sasuke tried to keep his face composed, but it was impossible to hide his emotions behind his reflective eyes. Anger and confusion exploded in different shades of gray around his dilated pupils, leaving Sasuke emotionally bare like an open diary. He frowned in distaste, and splashed more water on his face, trying to wash away any visible emotion. He looked up at his reflection again. He was still not satisfied.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and a blonde haired boy briskly entered the room. Immediately, Sasuke spun around, and his disturbed eyes met the boy's familiar cyan irises. But their eyes locked only for a fleeting moment, before Sasuke turned his head away. "Go away, I'm busy." He murmured, turning off the sink's faucet. "Sasuke, I've known you long enough to know when something's up." The blonde replied, pressing his thin lips together in a childish scowl. I noticed that peculiar scratches were etched into his skin like whiskers; so when he scowled, he reminded me of a grumpy cat.

Sasuke said nothing as he stared at himself in the mirror. He could still see the mixed emotions stirring in his eyes. "What's wrong? I won't ask you again." The blonde boy said, his voice revealing splashes of concern and irritation. Distress filled Sasuke's stomach. Then softly, the young Uchiha murmured the blonde's name. "Naruto…" He glanced back at his blonde friend, gazing into his intense azure hues. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's close friend, stared back in confusion. More distress filled Sasuke's throat like chalky sand.

* * *

A week prior to this grim day, Sasuke and Naruto were in the school's library. Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke in private, with no one else around them. At first, Sasuke did not want to meet with Naruto; but after having a heated argument with his father, he realized that meeting with Naruto will distract him from tensions at home.

A rosy cloud painted the blonde's cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak. "O-okay…" Naruto began hesitantly, "This is between you and me, okay?" Sasuke sighed. "Let me guess; you like someone and you want advice?" Naruto's blue eyes briefly widened in innocent alarm, then averted Sasuke's gaze in shame. "Am I really that obvious?" Sasuke could not help but smirk. "It's Sakura, isn't it?" The rosy cloud on the blonde's cheeks deepened. "You need to learn how to hide your emotions. You're so predictable it hurts." "B-but! I can't, I'm not like you!" Naruto stammered, "Anyway! I-I want to ask her out on a date, but I c-can't because I might screw up! So, are you going to give me advice like I'd hoped?"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke. "You know that I prefer to be alone than with a girlfriend sniffing in my personal space. I have more than enough nosy people in my life as is. To get some advice, you need to talk to someone who actually enjoys the company of a partner. I'm sure they would know how to ask girls out." The hope on Naruto's face slowly faded upon hearing his cold friend speak. "Oh…then I guess I'll ask Shikamaru. He has a girlfriend. Hey…" The hope on his face sparked back to life as he continued, "Do you think Sakura will say yes when I ask her next week?"

Sasuke's ashy hues peered into Naruto's childish face. "I don't see why not, you have good intentions." Naruto smiled cheerfully, his cherubic face appearing happier than usual. "Gee, thanks man! You really are a good friend!"

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice vibrated softly against Sasuke's eardrums like quiet wind, sending Sasuke back from the past and into the present. "Hm?" He murmured, his gaze focusing on the blonde boy in front of him. Naruto was closer to Sasuke, and his cherubic face was serious as he pleaded, "Tell me what is going on. I want to help you." Sasuke stared intently at his friend, keeping his mouth shut at first. Naruto is such a jolly boy, who succeeds in making people smile. He even makes Sasuke feel good at times, and makes him forget about problems with his father. Naruto deserved to be with a good girl like Sakura, he did not deserve to hear the devastating news. Alas, Sasuke realized he had no other choice. Sasuke's lips hesitantly parted. What was he supposed to say? How will Naruto react? Breathing in the horrid bathroom stench to keep calm, Sasuke began to speak. "Something happened to Sakura. Sh-she's dead."

Naruto's face remained the same for a brief moment, before it started to distort into a face of disbelief. He then curtly spoke. "She's…no. No she's not. No." Sasuke did not make a sound as Naruto continued to deny the news. "She is not…no. I have yet to…to…" The blood in his lively skin slowly began to drain, like it was his last breath escaping his slowly dying body. The innocence began to fade from his blue eyes, and his eyesight became clouded by approaching tears. His voice began to crack and gargle as he continued to talk. "No, there's still time for me…to…" Soon, he lost control of his body, and his muscles began to tremble. Tears quickly rolled down his cheeks, falling heavily like heads down a mountain side. The blonde's face crumbled, and his breathing became disoriented. "N-n…o. No. I…didn't…get a chance." His lungs felt full of iron, and so he began to gasp for air. A plaintive cry was rising in his throat, scratching its way out of him with its distraught claws.

With silent empathy, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's forearms, and pulled him in a tight embrace. He could feel Naruto's sour tears tickle the side of his cheek as he cooed, "You will get your chance. You will get your chance, I promise." Sasuke's eyes reddened in tears as well, but he refused to let them fall. He merely tightened his grip around Naruto, and held him for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

**By the way, I am starting to have a crush on Sasuke again...oops. But hey, Kiba and Kankuro will always have a piece of my heart. **

**I tried to keep myself from shedding a tear while writing this. But, you gotta suck it up like a man. Or a woman with lady balls of steel, like me. **

**Please Read and Review! I would appreciate the love. **

**AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THIS ACCORDINGLY IF MY LIFE WON'T BE SUCH A BITCH.**


End file.
